Jocasta Odom
|hometown = Lovejoy, GA|occupation = Minister|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = jocasta_odom}} Jocasta Brittain Odom was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. Jocasta played a non aggressive game, and relied on her faith and her mother-like treatment of the other houseguests to advance her in the game. While she was originally just a pawn to sit next to Zach Rance, the house decided to keep Zach at the last second, realizing he was an asset to them, thus blindsiding Jocasta during the first round of the first Double Eviction. She had an opportunity to come back to the game, but was closely beaten by Nicole Franzel. She finished in 11th place and was the first member of the jury. She voted for Cody Calafiore to win, as she had resentment towards Derrick due to him 'fake praying' to get her on his side. Jocasta however, revealed to Jeff Schroeder that actually she only voted for Cody to fulfill her promise to him, and was happy Derrick won. Despite her "lackluster" game play, Jocasta did gain notoriety with her facial expressions and gestures, being used in "gifs", going viral on social media sites. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 33 Hometown: Griffin, Ga. Current City: Lovejoy, Ga. Occupation: Minister Three adjectives that describe you: Intelligent, motivator and outspoken. Favorite Activities: Skating and bike riding. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The most difficult part for me will be the cold showers. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Yes. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I liked Rachel Reilly the most because she had drive and fight. She was making the best moves for her game and although she had a target on her she was able to persevere. What are you afraid of: I am not fond of snakes and spiders. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: I am most proud of becoming a mother. I know this sounds cliché, but getting my degrees weren’t as hard as both of my pregnancies. During my first pregnancy I had to overcome a lot of obstacles. I was on bed rest for 5 months and was fired because of it. I had to fight for my job and the fight put me back in the hospital, but ultimately I got my job back. I was also on bed rest for 3 months during my second pregnancy. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Toes are pointed forward for a reason; so stop walking backward into your past. What would you take into the house and why: I would like to take my phone with me to FaceTime with my loved ones, record within the house to recall specific incidents and take notes. I would like to take my Bible because I am a Minister and that book is my life. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would use the fame to help my ministry bring in more women and teens in the world. I would have larger conferences empowering those who are lost, hurt, bullied, divorced, single, etc. I want to reach one in order to teach one. I would take my Motivational Speaking to another level based upon my fame. Jocasta is a minister who once got into an argument with a churchgoer for complaining about her not wearing pantyhose. She would swear on the bible to win the game of Big Brother and plays pranks on her husband when she’s angry with him.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214873/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History *Note: In Week 3, Jocasta suffered from heat exhaustion from the Battle of the Block competition and was unable to compete in the following Veto competition, despite being a nominee that week. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Jocasta is the oldest woman on Big Brother 16 and the only woman who is not in her 20s. * Jocasta is the only jury member in Big Brother 16 to not win a POV or HOH. * Jocasta is the only jury member in Big Brother 16 to never be a have not. * She is one of three people to not be evicted unanimously in Big Brother 16 (the others being Paola Shea and Hayden Voss). * In the first episode of Big Brother 16, during the introduction sequence in which all the houseguests are introduced with their names, Jocasta's name is spelled incorrectly as "Jacosta". In all subsequent episodes, however, her name is spelled correctly. *Of all seasons that have 9 jurors, Jocasta is the only first jury member to vote for the runner-up of the season. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:11th Place